New Life: A Heroes FanFiction
by hollywoodstar9
Summary: A Heroes fanfiction about a new character with new powers named Jack Baker.
1. A Fresh Beginning

**Chapter 1- A Fresh Beginning**

I woke up Monday morning to the beeping of my alarm. As I do everyday. I go downstairs as tired as I could be, and slowly started cooking my own breakfast. (I took a summer cooking class.) As i was just about to put it down, and eat, my mom yelled,

"JACK! Look at the damn time!"

So i did, 7:55! It was 5 minutes from school? What the heck? So I hurriedly rushed outside into the bright spring air. Today was my first day of high school at West Temptation High. Luckily, I lived merely 2 blocks away. We moved here to Orange County during the summer, and we were just about to pick the house the old Crawford house. Even the name makes my skin crawl. Then, I sparked up (which is not something I normally do). I mentioned to my mom a newer, affordable house only two blocks away from my new school. So, here I am. Oh, I must have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Jack Baker. Age 14, blonde-ish hair and music lover extraordinaire! I play guitar like no one else can, and I listen to classic rock and roll. Believe me, the new scream-o stuff just makes me shiver. I HATE IT!

I got to school about 6 minutes late. I missed schedule pick-up, so I had to go to the student center to pick one up.

"Jack Baker, Freshman" I said.

"Okay," the woman said with a voice that sounded like the wicked witch, "here is your new schedule, NOW DON'T BE LATE AGAIN!" This day was not going very well so far. I snatched my schedule, and looked at my classes:

Period 1- Home Economics with Mr. Bernard

Period 2- Biology with Mrs. Crawford

Period 3- Study Hall

Period 4- English with Mrs. Miller

Period 5- World Studies with Mr. Loom

Period 6- Music with Mrs. Spark

Period 7- Spanish with Sra. Turner

Period 8- Phys Ed with Dr. Cook

"Oh god!" I said as I ran up to first period.


	2. Hints

**Chapter 2- Hints**

Period one was a drag. I walked into the classroom with bulgy eyes peering in my direction.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late." is all I said, and i went to take my seat.

"Okay, well, class, as you all know, we had a Solar Eclipse yesterday, and this only comes around every once in a while. So, we are all very lucky to have witnessed this event." Mr. Bernard continued this lecture on the Solar Eclipse, until I started to wonder.

"Wait, why is he continuing to teach about Solar Eclipse's in Home-Ec?" I thought to myself. "Excuse me?" I raised my hand, as high as i could, being blended in the larger crowd of students.

"Yes Jack?" Mr. Bernard responded.

"This IS Home Economics right?"

"No Jack, this is World Studies...I am Mr. Loom." My mind began racing and questioning, while other classmates began giggling around me.

"I'm sorry, am I in the wrong class?" I responded.

"No Jack, this is Period 5, World Studies, and you are on my class list."

"Huh?" I was so confused, "I could swear this was first period, I just got my schedule, and came up here!"

"Jack," Mr. Loom began, "Is there something wrong, are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No," I decided to play it off. "No, Mr. Loom, sorry, I'm fine, I was just having a moment." I must have slept later than I thought I did.

I went through the rest of the day confused of what had happened, and trying to come up with different excuses for how this could have been explained. Was it a dream? Had I slept through some classes?...Or was it real? NO, NO...of course it wasn't real, that would be impossible.

I decided to get home as quickly as possible, go to sleep, and clear my head. When I walked in the door, I heard my mothers voice,

"Hey Jacky Bear! How was your first day at Tempt High sweetie?"

"It was fine mom, really confusing, but fine anyways."

"Okay sweetie, what homework do you have?" Oh crap, I forgot! HOMEWORK! And I slept or something through my first four periods, I should call my teachers! I went into my backpack looking for any pieces of paper with my teacher's contact information. NOTHING! Well, It was only the first day anyways, I can just solve it all tomorrow.

"Umm, I don't have any homework today mom, It was only the first day."

"Ok," she said, I was always a bad liar, but never to my mom, she's too gullible. "well, there better be homework tomorrow"

"Don't worry mom, there will be." I replied, and went up to sleep.

I woke up Tuesday morning to the beeping of my alarm...all of my lights were turned off, and I rushed downstairs to the sight of my mother smothered with red blood on the floor. I was in sudden shock, when a chill ran up my spine as a dark figure stood behind me, I heard a voice that said,

"Hello....Jack...Baker..."


	3. Answers

**Chapter 3- Answers**

I felt the tall figure breathing down my neck, I turned around to find a large man, with a sinister smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked.

"I just want your powers." He lifted up his fingers and I felt a small tingling on my forehead.

"No, no, you...you cant!" I yelled at him in fright. He chuckled,

"But, I can!" Just then, a shorter pudgy Asian man appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my hand, and seconds later, I found myself in a dark cave.

I looked around. Then into my hero's eyes,

"Okay, what is going on here?" I was on the verge of tears. "I WANT ANSWERS...NOW!" He stared at me, seeming calmer, as if he knew everything, and was trying to keep it all from me.

"Please," tears streaming down my face. "What am I doing here, why did he...why did he?" He kept calm. "HE KILLED MY MOTHER!!! What the hell is this all about?! Please, please tell me!"

"I will tell you everything," The man said, he had a distinct Japanese dialect. "First off, the man who killed your mother was an evil man named Sylar, he has killed many a person, and it is our duty to stop him.

"Wait," My mind puzzled, "OUR duty, what is this duty?"

"To save the world." He smiled slightly. "My name is Hiro Nakamura, I am a controller of the space-time continuum. As are you Jack. I trust you have had moments where you were confused as to what and where you were, as if it had all happened in miliseconds?"

"Yes, yes, I have!" FINALLY! Someone who understood me.

"Good, well, this means you can teleport places, stop, reverse and fast forward time as you wish. I can do this too, it is our special power to save the world from Sylar."

"And what is with this Sylar man, WHY did he kill my mom, WHY does he want to kill me, WHY-"

"Sylar is a bad person as I said before, he found your family on a list, and knew of your time-controlling power, and your mother's fire powers...so he-"

"Wait, my mom could make FIRE?!"

"Yes, and he tries to gain these powers for himself by eating their brains, therefore forcing the power into his system."

"Aha!" It was all starting to make sense now.

"But wait, where am I going to live, now that my mom is..you know...."

"Do you have a father?"

"He was an alcoholic who overdosed on drugs and died years ago..."

"Oh, I am truly sorry Jack. Well, you must find a way to drop out of your school, and we can try to find some other place for you to stay. But first, you have to learn how to control your powers!"

"Control? How am I supposed to do that?" Hiro went and grabbed a large stick from inside the cave.

"Like this" he said.

Next thing I knew, I was on the wet cave floor, out cold.


	4. Nine Years Ago

**Chapter 4- Nine Years Ago**

"JACKY BEAR! How are you doing my little boy?" My mother asked as I returned from my first day of Kindergarten.

"Hi, Mommy! I drew a picture of you, all by myself!" I said proudly.

"No way! Oh, my baby boy, I'm so proud of you!" She said lifting me joyously in the air. I quickly ran upstairs. My mother stays downstairs, and starts cooking dinner, she uses her fire power to light the stove, she burns her hand. As the fire starts eating away at her hand, she blows it out, and the missing chunk of her hand quickly grows back.

"That's better!" she says. The doorbell rings, she goes to answer it. When she opens the door, she sees a police officer standing there.

"Hello Ma'am, my name is Officer Jones." He tips his hat. "I'm here today to report some...very tragic news about your husband." My mother stares at the cops in shock.

"What..happened?" she moaned out, tears already filling her eyes.

"Ma'am, were you aware of your husband's usage of perscription drugs?"

"Yes, for depression. Why?"

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry to say this but, last night, he went to a local bar, and he had a couple of beers, he had too many infact. Well, he had so many beers, that he got drunk on them...so he reached into his pocket, pulled out his depression drugs, and popped every single one of them."

"Well?!?! WELL?!?!" she cried out.

"Well ma'am, I'm very sorry to report this unfortunate news, but your husband had died because of this serious incedent." My mother was shocked to hear this unfortunate news.

"Thank you." Is all she said before closing the door. She ran over to the couch, and bawled her eyes out. The phone rang, my mom went to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said trying to maintain herself. A medium-pitched voice sparked up,

"Why, hello ma'am, my name is Gabriel Gray, and I was just wondering if you had any problems with any watches or clocks around your house?"

"Well, yes, in fact one of my old grandfather clocks has just broken down a few days ago. But now really isn't the time. You see, my husband just passed away." She said about to cry again.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear of this tragic news, is there anything I could do to help you?"

"Well, I have another watch that needs fixing, if you could fix that one too?" my mom said to Gabriel. He chuckled.

"I see, and what brand is this watch ma'am?"

"It's a Sylar, a Sylar watch. I bought it about a month ago."

"Well Ma'am I would be happy to go right over there and fix your clock and watch for you! What is your address?"

"732 N. Pine St. in Pittsburgh"

"Oh, great ma'am! I will be right over there!"

"Thank you Mr. Gray."

---1 Month Later---

"Okay Sally, here you go, there's your brand new watch! Is there ANYTHING else that I can do for you today?"

"No, Gabriel, thank you once again, you are such a good friend to me!"

"Anytime Sal!" she gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek to show how much she cared about him. He blushes and is about to walk out the front door, when he hears a sound of broken glass. He sees my mother has fallen over, with a piece of broken glass in her arm.

"Oh my god Sally! Are you ok! Let me call a doctor!"

"No, no, no Gabriel, I'm alright see..."

She picks out the piece of glass and lets her skin heal over. Gabriel stares in astonishment. He then looks up at Sally and says,

"Dear me!"


	5. Rebirth

**Chapter 5- Rebirth**

After receiving this hard to receive news from Hiro, I knew I HAD to avenge my mother, by tracking down this villain who goes by Sylar.

"Wait!" I said, just about to leave the dark cave, Hiro turned around.

"A-are there MORE?" I said.

"More, more of what?"

"More of...of US!" I excitedly asked my new friend.

"Oh yes, many, many more of us! But we all have different abilities though. So use yours as you need it. But be careful!"

"Haha, don't worry about that!" I responded. I turned back around, closed my eyes, concentrated on where I wanted to go, and soon enough, I was back home! Hiro's brutal training paid off after all.

I then remembered about my mom, I ran over to the murder scene. Blood was stained in the carpets, the room smelled like a skunk had just had Bean-Burrito aftershock, and worst of all, my dead mother was still....DEAD! I thought of solutions as quickly as I could. I called an emergency ambulance over to my house. They slowly began removing the bullets, it was gross!

Once the medics were gone, I sat there looking at my mother crying again for about 2 minutes, until, my mother slowly picked herself up off the ground. She had a look on her face as she looked at me, trying to think of excuses to cover up her powers.

"Mom!" I said, "Mom, It's alright, I have powers too. See..." I closed my eyes and found myself on the other side of the room in the blink of an eye. My mother still had the same profound look on her face, which slowly morphed into a sure smile.

"C'mere you!" she said, opening up her arms. I finally had my mom back! I cried tears of joy, as I acknowledged my mothers gestures. I felt so overjoyed.

"Now remember Jacky Bear," she said, "These powers are to be used for good, not evil! There are alot of bad people who want to take them away from you, like...like..."

"Sylar." I said interrupting.

"Right...like that evil Sylar. Honey, about Sylar, I have something to tell you about that man..."

"But WAIT!", I said backing off, "Where IS he? He was here just before I left with Hiro, did he leave? WHERE IS SYLAR MOM?!"

"Don't worry..." we both turned our heads towards the sinister voice in the walls. "I'm still here!"


End file.
